Full Metal RWBY
by Ynotreadfiction
Summary: The Elric brothers had gotten some leads about some type of crystal that were capable of many thing and they also heard of a user that can create a transmutation circle or a glyph. With some help they go to Remnant searching for something that can help them make them whole. But will their research mission lead them to more trouble? My first crossover, has some of my OC characters.
1. Trailer

**Ya ya same thing as always I didn't make the OC but all new stuff and yada yada... So pretty much the thing is some guy PM me on this different site and was like "Oh why doesn't anyone make a Fullmetal crossover with Rwby." And I thought about it for a sec and thought 'Done!' so I got Anthony to do it for me XD hahaha... Well hope you guys like it!**

_In a airship heading to Atlas was two boys that are famous in their own country, but are unheard of here, These two are the Elric Brothers. In their search for their bodies they heard of a type of Alchemy called Glyph that was used by very few people._

"Brother I have a question," Alphonse said still in his armor body "Why are we headed to a country named Remnant?"

"Because Roy told me about this country and the weird alchemy its supposed to have that can move boulders, change peoples minds, and stuff." Edward said reading a pamphlet about Remnant.

"But there are these weird stones mentioned so I'm wondering what it is specifically." he said going back on some pages "Do you think its a Philosopher Stone?"

"No, because apparently anyone can get these stones just by buying it," Edward explained "Also it says here that their mined from the earth."

The ship was landing and the boys were walking with everyone else off the ship "Roy was able to get someone from Atlas's military to show us around Remnant."

"Do you know who the person is we are meeting?" Alphonse said as the doors began to open "No, not really but they should be wearing a uniform right so it'll be easy to spot them." Edward said getting ready to explore.

They looked around and were immediately mesmerized of all that Atlas had to offer "Lets go look for our guide brother." Alphonse said as he was also looking around.

"Atlas is so different from Amestris different culture and technology." He continued on "Yeah well but these guy have never seen the likes of automail." Edward said flexing his right arm.

A man in a black trench coat and a reddish brownish skin tone came up to them and introduced himself "Hello I'm Anthony Barragan and I'm here to be your guide around all of Remnant." he said in a plain bored tone

"You must be the Elric Brothers," He said putting out his hands for a hand shake "If there is any questions you want answered just ask me I should be able to help."

"Ya, my first question is how come your not wearing a uniform?" Edward said shaking Anthony's hand "You honestly think I'm a soldier?" Anthony said with a quizzical look.

"Well I'll have to explain it then," Anthony said walking away and them following "We are advance, from where you are we saw no need to send that much soldier in the battle field."

He pointed at some robots ahead in their gray colored armor "Now for basic infantry and grunts we send automated bots and they also stand patrols over in cities as police officers."

He waved his hand in the air and said "Though the bots barely matter since we're at a time of peace and unity so theirs almost no point in the bots."

They looked at each other and Edward said "What do you mean 'Almost no point' whats the almost mean?"

He stopped and looked at them both with a weird expression and saw the pamphlet in Edwards hand "Oh I guess we wouldn't get that many people visiting if the pamphlet told them, but how should I phrase this."

Anthony continued walking and said "Well in a brief matter of telling we get these monsters that kill humans a lot so that's why the cities have large walls around them so the monsters don't get over and kill humans."

He looked back and saw their faces weren't scared, more like they were wanting an example of one "Where we headed sir?" Alphonse said raising his arm.

"Oh we are headed to the my families house outside of Atlas so you can be debriefed on what you aloud and not aloud to do." Anthony said as they headed closer to the wall.

_Outside the city..._

"So that how this country was madeover time amazing!" Alphonse said with adoring eyes"What else makes this place so amazing!" Anthony smiled and said "I'd love to continue but this is the house right here."

They looked at this large wall that covered the house so no one could see the outside of it except two large doors covering the front.

"Woah why is the wall so big?" Anthony's smile slowly faded and stated "This is the cost of my family being a big role of the military is the countless people that want to see us humiliated or killed."

He opened the gate and held it open for them "I'd hurry you guy's his gate only opens for the bloodline family and won't stay open for long." He said plainly.

Both of the brothers came threw the door in a rush and they entered this beautiful garden like area where everything was different color and most contrasted next to one another.

Then three shadows covered Edward when he looked up he was tackled by three dogs his size "Why does this only happen to me." He said trying to get them off him.

"Those dogs are huge how old are they?" Alphonse said staring at the dogs in wonder "Actual they're just pups still the Mom and Dad are there."

Before Alphonse could see the dogs he was talked by something that towered over him and his leg what being chewed on by something to.

"What the don't tell me these are the parents?" Alphonse stated in disbelief "Zeus, Hera get off of him now hes a friendly!" Anthony stated in a harsh tone to them.

Zeus and Hera got off of Alphonse with the pups closely behind them "It's a good thing your wearing armor or else you'd of lost that leg." Anthony pointed out.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged with a embarrassed grin "Lets head inside you get to meet the General."

The center was huge and square it had entertainment systems and had a kitchen and a whole bunch of stuff with a spiral staircase in the center.

"Woah," Edward said "What are the wings for?" he pointed at the four different doors that were the only connection from the different wings to the center room.

"Each wing is for the each of the kids so they could customize it how they wish," Anthony said as they headed to the spiral staircase "But you won't be going in there your going up stairs to the General."

As they walked up they heard distant clashing like thunder "Whats that sound?" Alphonse asked.

Anthony answered without looking back at them "Its my little sister training so you don't need to worry about it."

The Brother looked worried about what type of sister could make a thundering sound.

"General you have guests from Amestris," Anthony said in a military tone "They are the famous Elric Brother."

"Thank you Anthony you are dismissed and I think your sister needs a target to test her new technique." The General said Anthony only saluted back and walked back down the staircase.

"So Alphonse and Edward is there anything you need to know immediately or do you want to continue to the debriefing?" The General turned around.

The light on his face showed his scars and his military haircut and the boys felt like they were in a room with Wrath again.

"Well... Um... Sir we were hoping that..." Alphonse tried to say but lost the nerve to continue due to the glare he was getting from the General.

"Lets just move on to the Debriefing shall we." The General briefed the boys on the things they were aloud to do and not do, and also gave them each a credit card.

"Since you have none of our type of money, the military gives you these cards so you can spend for fares, food, and other essentials." The General stated.

"Also, you'll now be heading to Vale, another major city to the south of Atlas," The General continued before the boys intervened "And there you'll meet with Ms. Schnee who'll teach you about Glyphs and Dust."

That shut the boys up they really wanted to know about these uncommon things, the General knew that would catch their attentions "But you'll also need an escort to Vale and a place to stay... I know just the place..."

After the boys were briefed and left with their new escort General Ironwood came over for a visit.

"Thank you Gladis thats nice of you but I only wish to talk to you husband real quick," Ironwood said talking to Mrs. Moore "If I chose to stay then I think I will take a slice of cake."

Ironwood walked up the spiral stair case where he found the General "Jasons how are you, you done with those Amestian boys?"

"Yes and I have to admit they are so much more then they leave people to believe." Jason said as he looked out a near by window.

"No doubt they'd do that, all people do that," Ironwood continued "Some even force their children to do it to."

He caught onto it immediately "You know I do that because what people would do to them if they found what what they can."

"Sure thats your reason," Ironwood said "Do you think the Elric Brothers can handle our problem?" Jasons turn his head to Ironwood and said.

"They have to be, they are the only people with this type of expeirence," Jason said and continued with a look of aggression "The only people to face a Humunculs alive..."

**This is the end of the beginning of the story that Rito forced me to make and don't let him tell you any different! (Rito) Oh ya and who was fanboying once I gave him this idea huh? (Anthony) We both were so I don't know what your talking about. (Both) Favorite, review and all that good stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I already told you guys why this one is coming out late so ya I'm still sorry about that. Well let me just try to continue off where I left off the first time…. **

_Anthony and, his younger sister, Joslin were now escorting the Elric Brothers to Vale where they can obtain more knowledge about Dust and Glyphs._

Anthony was looking out the window of the airship with the others hanging around him and chatted with each other.

"So you have the ability to change an object's shape and properties?" Joslin asked and Edward nodded "That's like the same thing as Manuel has, huh Anthony."

Anthony was still looking out to the waves and he nodded in agreement "Maybe you can teach Manuel something." Joslin said.

"Ya maybe." Edward said but even though he was talking to Joslin he couldn't help but let his mind wander about all that he could learn and what secrets he might uncover.

"Do you know where we're gonna stay for the time we are in Vale?" Alphonse asked and Joslin responded "I don't know where but Anthony was told."

"I'll tell you guys when that time comes alright." Anthony said getting annoyed.

"Well I think I know what we can do until then," Joslin said "We can go shopping for new clothes and Armor!" and the brothers got worried.

Edward acted annoyed and said "Why do we need new clothes and armour?" with that said Joslin responded easily "Well, first off, your brother needs better armour."

She walked over to Alphonse and tapped his suit and listened into it she ignored the fact that the suit made a loud and empty sound but as she pressed her ear against it she was listening to the metal.

"Just as I thought your suit is made mostly of iron and some steel, and the obvious leather straps" she stepped away from Alphonse and continued to talk "If you fight any of the monsters here you're likely to be made into ribbons."

She stood on her tippy toes and tried to look inside the suit "Also wouldn't you like to get out of that awfully large suit anyways?" as she tried to take the helmet away Alphonse and Edward were trying to stop her.

She would have succeeded until Anthony intervene "Joslin get off the poor boy he has dealt with enough of you already." She puffed and stopped.

"Well your still gonna need to change the suit so you don't end up diced." she said and Edward got and idea "Why don't you guys get me some metal so I can make some improvements?" 

Joslin made a face as she tried to contain her laughter "What is so funny?" he asked and Joslin responded with "The metal here would way down that suit to the point where it'll be unmovable no matter how strong your brother is."

"Joslin lets just respect his wishes," Anthony said "If he wants the metal I'll get it once we land and he can deal with the rest."

She then returned to the original conversation "Also, you look like you could use a change of clothes to." Edward looked down at himself and then back up to her.

"What do you mean?" He said "I'm not even that dirty." Joslin pointed at his coat and said "Its that thing, it looks horrible and you're gonna need a change if you want to lend in with the fashion here."

Edward got mad and said "What do you mean this looks horrible?" "Well first off the color on that doesn't suit you."

She continued to judge his appearance "And then there is that weird symbol on your back."

Anthony finally turned around and said "Joslin that is the symbol for Nicholas Flamel a great alchemist like Edward here, I bet he and many other bear that symbol to respect that man."

Edward and Alphonse only nodded at the statement and they went to look out the window to and saw that they were now flying over land and they were able to see all of Vale.

They were shocked to see the cultural difference between Vale and Atlas and they were now eager to get off the ship so they can see the city up close.

_Outside the ship in Vale…_

"Alright Joslin I need you to escort these guys back to Beacon to our room and I'll go get the stuff that we need." Anthony said making sure that Joslin listened to him.

Anthony turned to the Brothers and then asked them "Is there anything you also want me to pick up?" the Boys looked at each other and said "The metal is fine."

Anthony shrugged and began to walk away to a shop near the docks that sold a variety of metals

As he got near the shop he noticed multiple Schnee Dust Company Shipping Containers being loaded into a building out by the docks.

He continued to eye them as he walked to the store and he spotted who seemed to be their boss.

This guy had slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, he wore a black bowler hat with a red band, and wears black eyeliner.

But his outfit was to nice for someone of standard dock work, a red-collared white suit and black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

Anthony was thinking he should do something about this suspicious scene but then he thought better of it and continued to walk to the store.

At the store Anthony bought all types of metal that were available, but as he left the store he knew this stuff was good, but they still weren't military grade metals like he is used to.

He could try to get some from a base thats nearby but that trip would take half a day just to get there.

Anthony puffed and thought he shouldn't put so much effort into these two tourists 'Maybe we can get some books for them?' Ivory said.

"Ya I guess thats a good idea," Anthony said "We'll go to Tukson's place on our way back alright."

As Anthony walked he noticed today was a stranger than usual they air seem lighter and the sun was brighter like everything was trying to be happy.

Once he made it to Tukson's shop he went in the store and dimmed the shop a bit more.

"Hey Anthony!" Tukson said as he waved him down, Anthony looked around the one large room and saw the usual people here.

Anthony walked to Tukson while keeping an eye out on the usual customers, he saw a girl with pale skin and a black bow over her secret faunus ears in the Romance section.

"Hey I'd like to check out some book for some research." Anthony said and Tukson looked at him and asked "Why do you need my books Beacons books are great to right?"

"Ya but none of them speaks about the real history, like your books," Anthony said "Those books are mostly one sided you know the victor written the book."

Tukson chuckled "Well I'm glad to hear that, I'll grab some out from the back." he walked behind his curtain and went to find some books about history.

Anthony walked around the store and he something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

He went over and found a book with a pentagram on it he started to skim through the book and realized most of this stuff seemed familiar.

He read the check out list on the book and two names he couldn't recognise, but he saw one name that was written in yellow crayon, but time had smeared the name beyond recognition.

He walked back over to the checkout table where Tukson was already checking out a stack of books for Anthony.

"Add this to the pile." Anthony said as he place the book on the counter, Tukson looked at the book quizzically.

He looked around the book before he put it back down and said "That's not one of my book, it doesn't have anything for me to scan."

Anthony was now more curious about the book "What should I do with it then?" Tukson leaned closer to him and whispered "Burn it."

Anthony knew not to react to violently, because Tukson didn't want to make a scene, but even he was objective to burning a book.

"I've heard of that book and it brings nothing but bad luck to the owner." Tukson said "Anthony you don't need more pain in your life, just give it to me."

'Who the fuck does he think he is?' Ebony said as he tried to force Anthony to strangle Tukson.

Anthony kept Ebony in check and told Tukson "I can handle another burden if needed, but this book is coming with me."

They had a quick mental battle and Tukson gave up and looked away "Alright fine," he said and he went back to the stack of books "They are all checked out to you return them within two weeks."

"Thanks Tukson see you later." He touched the books gently and left as a dark veil wrapped around them.

He put the bag of metal in his trench coat to free both of his hands and he began to read his newly acquired book.

As he read he heard a soft cry and he was about to walk away until Ivory caught his attention 'Go find out who is crying and why!'

Anthony groaned and responded with "Why should I?" Ivory began to yell at Anthony and he was getting fed up with hearing Ivory.

"Fine, alright then I'll help whoever it is," Anthony said giving into Ivory's complaining, he turned to the source of the crying and followed it down a street.

As he listened and walked he found himself getting close to the cry and he also noticed all the other people in the street didn't hear the cry and it seemed to get louder.

He found a woman in a dark alley, bent over and crying into her hands, she had a white hood that covered her face so he couldn't see her well enough for a description.

Anthony walked over to her and stood arms distance away from her "Are you alright do you need any assistance?" Anthony asked as he stretched his hand to her shoulder.

Her body felt ice cold and he tried to reach to her aura to calm her down but it felt as if he was being swallowed by a blank void.

Anthony didn't react but it did surprise to find someone without aura 'Is she a victim of the Mort Tacti?' Ivory asked "No," Anthony said in his head "She'd still have aura we can feel…"

The lady stopped crying and she glanced at Anthony, but as she examined him her eyes locked on to the book Anthony still had in his other hand.

She stood up and turned around but made sure the hood was still over her face, she tried to tackle his feet.

Though Anthony wasn't expecting that he was able to react quick enough to get out of her way and as he was turning away from her he kicked her in her ribs.

But Anthony forgot to control his strength and as he kicked her he heard multiple snaps from her ribs being shattered and as the force through her into the wall a indent was left behind.

'Lets finish off this little thief!' Ebony suggested "No she'll die from that blow alone, let her think about what she has done." Anthony said coldly as he was walking out of the alley.

Then a knife buried itself in Anthony's shoulder he turned to look to see the woman, whose chest he just crushed, standing with several knives in one hand and her other arm reached out.

Anthony grabbed the knife and ripped it out of his shoulder, upon closer inspection he noticed the knife was excreting mercury.

He looked up to the woman "Wow poison, how cute." He said with a grin, he put the knife in his mouth and began to drink the poison from the knife.

After feeling satisfied he took the knife out of his mouth and then pointed it at the woman "After being raised as I have poison now has no effect on me, but a nice try."

Anthony then showed of his shoulder to the woman's surprise the recent wound was gone.

Anthony then lifted the book "Why do you want this so badly?" but his question wasn't answered the woman threw three more knives at him.

He dodged them easily but at the moment he let his offence down the lady was able to grab the book from his hand and get passed him.

Anthony was surprised because he'd only see one person in the world run that fast.

The lady ran fast away from Anthony leaving no trace where she was going, until she stopped in another alley halfway across town.

As the lady was about to put the book away Anthony grabbed her hand "Now what were you planning to do with this?" The lady did not look up at him.

"How are you able to run like that cause there is only person in this world that can run like that and that's my mother," the lady made a little chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Anthony yelled getting in her face "My mom can run at the speed of light and I know for a fact you're not my mother."

She let go of the book and it fell to the floor, and as soon as the book hit the floor she tried to punch him in the face.

Time slowed and then Ivory and Ebony looked at Anthony and he knew what was required he reached his hands out to Ebony and they fused together.

Anthony's eyes turned crimson and his black hair grew longer, Anthony was now able to react to the punch faster, but instead of dodging it he opened his mouth.

His teeth sharpened and his jaw dislocated, as the punch was inches away he took a bite of the fist.

The woman leaped backwards away from Anthony and held her wrist, she stared at him with burning intent and Anthony didn't mind he kept munching on the hand.

He swallowed and grinned at her that stretched from ear to ear "Are you gonna feed me some more?" Anthony stated in a deep voice "Or are you gonna leave while Anthony still allows it?"

She momentarily looked confused and then she took off in a flash of white, Anthony waited there but not to see if she'd come back but to make sure he won't hurt anyone else.

After a moment he slowly changed back and he picked up the book from the floor, he headed back to the street where he was gonna relax in his room.

_Back at Beacon…_

Anthony was walking down the hall to his room when he heard someone else cry, he followed the sound until he was right outside of Team RWBY's dorm.

He knocked on the door and then there was shuffling and Yang tore the door open and yelled at Anthony "What?"

"Oh I was passing by and I heard something and I wanted to check it out." Anthony turned around and was about to walk away when Yang grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you want to know why I'm crying?" Yang asked "No, not really I just want to see who was crying." Anthony said blankly

She pulled him in and shoved him to the bed she huffed and puffed and she decided to sit next to him "Well there is a date coming up and I don't know what to do."

Anthony wasn't good with these dramatic situations so he wanted to get out as soon as he could "Well, what's so special about this date?"

Yang looked like she was about to cry again "It's the day our mother died…" Anthony was feeling uncomfortable with this knowledge.

"Well, what do you guy's usually do around this time?" Anthony asked as he scooted away from her.

"We would normally visit the grave but it's become too dangerous now." Yang said with her shoulders slumped.

"It's probably because the Grimm recognise it as a place where sadness is high," Anthony explained "So it's better if you don't do that this year."

She sighed "I know, but I just don't what else to do to this year." Though she didn't say it Anthony heard her asking for suggestions.

Anthony cleared his throat and looked away from her "Well maybe you should have some assistance, if you really want to go back to the grave."

She looked at him and gave him a bear hug "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She yelled and then she threw him aside and said "I need to get ruby so we can make plans."

She ran out the door and Anthony got up and rubbed his bruised ribs "Sometimes she really scares me." He said to himself.

"Ditto" Blake said as she laid on her bunk reading a book, Anthony turned to look at her and asked the obvious question "How long have you been there?"

Blake put her book down and said "Long before you got here that's for sure." she was dressed in pajamas though it was probably midday.

"Well if you can excuse me I have somewhere to be." Anthony said and he walked out of the dorm and headed back to his room.

Though he wasn't keen on going to a grave to meet someone else deceased family he really couldn't say no to Yang, he rubbed his stomach as pain filled it.

Just the thought of Yang getting angry brings back the pain she gave him during their team fight earlier this school year, sometimes when he coughs a pellet comes up.

He arrived at his dorm where he heard ruff housing and as he walked in he saw Alphonse running away from Joslin who had paint cans in her hands.

And he saw Manuel holding back Edward with one hand as Edward was yelling at him because of an insult.

Anthony cleared his throat and all the kids looked at him Joslin and Manuel immediately fixed themselves and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"So, um, anything interesting happen while you were out?" Joslin asked and Anthony thought about everything that happened.

"No, not really," Anthony said and took the Metal and books out of his trench coat and said "Tukson is gonna have sale soon on his books so that's always good."

**So that's it for this I'll continue this after a couple of chapters of 'Team ARMJ'. But ya how do you guys like it so far? Is it good enough? Do I need to fix something? (Maya) Um, ya if you guys could comment or something that be appreciated but thanks for your guys support and Have a nice Winter Break!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back due to Rito, I know this is later than what my update said I was tweaking this story some more. Other stories are on its way, so on Wednesday keep an eye out for stuff. I'm also working on a big series/collections that Rito doesn't know about, I don't know when it'll come out but it'll be out in one shot.**

'_**A true Alchemist doesn't change lead into gold, They the world into words.'**_

_**-William H. Gass**_

_The time passed and new friendship had been made between the alchemist and the hunters. But greater lessons will be taught and if they choose to listen is up to them... _

Anthony sat on Ricky's bed while he was out reading the new book that he fought someone for keeps, it was all about alchemy and how to perform it.

He understood all of it but he didn't see how important it was that someone risked a fight with him over it, he needed some time with this book.

But he'd never get the silence he wants while he was around his siblings and new guests, they were running around the room yelling at each other.

It felt strangely like home, but that didn't make him feel any better, than Ricky was slammed through the door and landed on the middle bed.

Everyone turned silently to Ricky and then what remained of the door was smashed by Yang yelling "Sup Bitches!"

"Did you really just destroy our door?" Manuel asked as he helped up Ricky up she turned to Manuel with a grin on her face and said "Ya, but your brother helped with most of it."

Anthony knew why Yang was here and tried to disappear but there was too much light to do that.

Yang turned to Anthony and said "Are you ready to go?" Anthony gave her a confused look and responded "First off we talked about this maybe a couple of hours ago..."

She got closer to him and he hurried to his next point "Second I never said I was going along with you guys." and with that he went back to his book to continue to read.

He was pulled out of his bed by his ankle and dragged out of the room, he did his best to resist but with Yang strength she wasn't affected by his struggle.

"I'll probably return him in one piece." Yang said as she left the room and then left breaking more of the door and everyone turned to Ricky.

Ed asked "Is this normal?" as Ricky got up he simply replied with "Depends on what you determine normal to be."

They recovered quickly from the kidnapping to and the kids went on to other matters but Edward wasn't fond of sitting here while his tour guide was gone.

"Well what are we gonna do to get Anthony back?" Ed said and Alphonse tried to calm him "Brother please I bet they are coming up with a strategy right now."

Ricky turned to them "Are these those alchemist guys?" he got close to them and went to Edward "You must be the oldest, I'm Ricky team leader."

Ed and Al both looked surprise on the fact that someone was able to tell them apart "Ya, we're here to investigate the Dust and Glyphs…"

"If you don't mind me asking, How could you tell Ed was the oldest?" Al asked the obvious question in which Ricky responded "From experience, when me and Anthony started to grow everyone assumed I was older due to my height and body mass."

"Not that different from you guys really." with that he went to a near by desk and looked through some paper.

"Since Anthony won't be able to show you guys around I'll do it." Manuel said as he went over to Ed and put his arm over Ed's shoulder "Maybe you can help me with my semblance."

Ed started to get interested but Al cut them off "First what about Anthony are you really gonna let that girl take him" he went to Ricky "What of Anthony gets hurt or worse killed!"

All the kids in the room laughed after hearing that and as they calmed down Ricky explained to the Alchemist why the thought of their brothers death was funny.

"Anthony like to hide his semblance from people but he's one of the few people in the world that can manipulate something on a mass scale."

"The proper name for Anthony's abilities is Umbrakinesis or Sciakinesis, which ever you find better is your opinion, but pretty much he has power over all darkness." Ricky paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"He can heal himself and other while the person is in darkness, but how dark it is depends on how much he can use and how powerful it is so him dieing is very unlikely."

Ed couldn't believe it "Doesn't that mean he could just destroy everything if he wanted to!" The kids didn't seemed concerned about it "Are their other like him?" Al asked.

"There are a few know here and there, like our Dad and Mom," Manuel said and Joslin continued the conversation for him "Dad can control heat and Mom can control light."

Through Manuel was cut off he continued to talk "Besides them Joslin is the only one with a power that scale." Joslin smiled at the attention.

"I have Sonokenisis the ability to manipulate sound in a variety of ways, like!" she was silent for a second and then Ed and Al heard a voice behind them "My precious boys how you've grown so."

They turn to see nothing but it was an exact match to their mother's voice before she grew ill "I can control a voice even if I've never heard it before."

"Some default abilities I've got from this ability is super hearing and to mute sounds such as..." she picked up the stack of books left for the alchemist and dropped them.

As they crashed to the ground it didn't make a sound, to say the least they were both impressed and scared "What about lightning?" Alphonse asked "We heard you practicing with that."

She looked confused and then she realised what they were talking about "Oh, you mean my weapon, ya I've been practicing with electricity but nothing big."

She stooped down and started picking up the books she dropped and the boys helped her.

After picking up the books Ricky asked "What do you want to do now?" Al and Ed looked at each other and said "We want to see Miss Schnee to learn about the glyphs."

Ricky complied and escorted the alchemist to the Library, where Weiss usually was, Manuel stretched and said out loud "I'm gonna go practice now so I'll be in the training room."

He wasn't talking to anyone specifically but just so everyone knew where he was going, he grabbed his bow and walked out.

_In Team RWBY's Room..._

"I still don't see why I have to come along," Anthony said tied to one of the chairs they had "You could take Blake or Weiss, just not me."

"Well you were the one that suggested the idea so I thought you'd like to come along." Yang said as she continued to pack her and Ruby's things.

Anthony looked around at his situation right now, he was tied with re-enforced chains and left sitting on the window sill 'I can't shadow travel while in the sun' he thought.

'A little help from ebony and I might be able to break these chains.' He flexed testing the integrity of the chains 'We could always jump.' Ivory said.

He looked down and didn't like the idea of falling that far with only a little shade to help the fall.

Yang realized his plan and pulled him off the sill and he landed on his face "You won't get away that easy." She said and went back to packing.

She continued to pack until she was finished and hour later, after looking over her work she felt satisfied with her work she turned to Anthony "Well when Ruby gets here we'll head out."

Then she noticed a large pool of blood around Anthony she lifted him up by his hair to see what was wrong.

His nose was broken and still dripping out blood, she tried to wake him up but he was out cold, she then thought of the idea to slap him.

But she remembered his warning he gave her after their team fight about himself she fixed him up so he was sitting straight again.

She slapped him with an audible smack and he woke up but wasn't Anthony "YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU BITCH!" his voice was deeper and his eyes turned crimson red.

"Hi Ebony!" Yang said with a smile "Can I talk to Anthony please?" Ebony began to flex and the chains made an awful groaning sound.

She kicked him in the chest sending him skidding to the window, she stormed over and lifted him on the sill "Let me talk to Anthony this is your last warning."

Ebony looked down at the long fall and responded "I'll live!" he gave her sly smile and she shrugged and let go of the chair letting him fall, in that split second his eyes turned back to normal.

"Wait I'm back!" Anthony screamed she grabbed the chair and pulled him closer to see he was changing back.

"You need to clean up that mess." she said and put him back on the ground he was relieved and Yang took the chains off of him.

Now was his chance to leave but he wasn't sure he should 'Why would she let us go if she didn't have a way to make sure we didn't escape'

'Maybe its because we are going with her.' He did feel like tagging along and taking a step away from the family 'Sure as long as there is no sappy moment while we're there.'

He made some clothe appear in his hands and got to work trying to clean up his blood, as he was cleaning Ruby came in and saw the suitcases "I thought we weren't going?"

"Oh, since Anthony is coming along we'll have more protection to go visit!" he was still cleaning the blood off the floor and muttered "Ya, she was really convincing to."

"Yang, you know Ozpin doesn't like it when you beat up students!" Ruby said in a strict tone, Yang immediately got defensive "What he'll regenerate its not that bad?"

"What about that time you shotgunned his face?" Ruby asked "He was dead for an Hour!" Yang shrugged her shoulders "He's better now, and we know it was an accident." "My head still hurts" Anthony chimed in.

"You don't have to Anthony if you don't want to." Ruby said "Well I was looking for an excuse to leave anyways." Ruby nodded

"Plus I get to read this book while we're gone" Anthony showed off the alchemist book and Ruby looked at it with interest and when Yang glanced over her eyes locked onto the book.

She looked away quickly and it seemed only Anthony noticed 'looks like the blonde knows something about this book' Ebony said her reaction also interested him but now wasn't the time to talk.

Ruby picked up her bulging suitcase and said "Well we better head out now if we're gonna make it to Dad's."

Anthony groaned "That'll take forever to get there, I have a better idea!" he ripped the blankets off of Yang's bed and threw it in the air.

He brought the girls closer to him and when the blanket reached them they started to disappear in the shadow of the blanket…

_In the Library at Beacon..._

Ricky was looking around for Weiss or at least Blake but couldn't see them "Do you think Weiss is in her dorm room or sparring?" Joslin asked in a hushed tone.

He shrugged his shoulders in response and saw a glimpse of black and white, he walked over instinctively to find Blake and Weiss organizing books.

"Hey Weiss" Ricky said trying to get her attention but was immediately shushed by both of them "What do you guys want?" Weiss asked.

"We brought the people from Amestris that you're supposed to teach." Ricky sided stepped showing them, Weiss walked up to Edward and found they were the exact same height.

"Well I suppose I have time in my day to deal with them." Weiss turned away and Ed made a face to her.

"What are you guys going to do while they are learning?" Blake asked "Well we're told to watch over them and stand guard even if they being taught their lessons." Ricky responded with.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me with something, Ricky." Blake went back to putting away books and Joslin chimed in "I can watch our guest and Ricky can help you!"

"What?!" Ricky and Blake said "Ya I can handle them and I can show them around town if we have enough time!"

"Well, I guess you'd be a better guide..." Ricky said still unsure of leaving his sister with a huge responsibility "I'll see you later Weiss I gotta go now" Blake said and grabbed Ricky's arm.

She took off in a hurry with Ricky and when they were gone "I wonder what they are going to do?"

"You guys are going to help me finish putting away all these book and then we'll start your lessons." Weiss said, they looked at the small cart and said "That'll take no time at all."

She pointed to something behind a shelf then they saw a larger pile of books "Don't underestimate anything, knowing is half the battle."

Weiss gave them a sly smile and continued to put away books with the help of three more people, in no time they'll finish and head to an outside training area to learn.

_In the training room..._

Manuel was practicing his sparring against some bots and Grimm and with ease he won again and again without breaking a sweat.

"Student wins, flawless victory." The soundboard said 'Even the machine sounds bored of these fights.' I swung my weapon around playfully 'If only there was someone I could fight equally.'

Then behind him he felt and empty void almost like it was pulling him towards it, only Grimm had that type of void and this creature was free roaming.

He quickly pulled a regular arrow out and aimed towards the emptiness, what he saw momently confused him.

It was a female figure in a white hood holding a war axe "Your brother has been a real pain and has something I need." she said

"I don't see why you're coming after me then?" Manuel said keeping the arrow aimed on her "Well he is a tougher opponent than I originally thought,"

He chuckled and said "Ya he'll do that to you." she continued and said "So I think his family will get my point across to him..."

As the tension filled the air Manuel spoke up "F.I.L.S.S. can you please logout I don't require your assistance anymore." "Affirmative" then it the two were there waiting for the other to move…


End file.
